


向阳

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [10]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 试着写一写他们之间弥足珍贵的友情与羁绊
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442905
Kudos: 3





	向阳

**Author's Note:**

> -现背  
> -友情粮食向

1 

把手里那装着一大沓专辑的蓝盒子交还给面前的staff后，曺圭贤直接大字型往后瘫倒在了床上，丝毫不在意面对着的摄像机关没关上。

就像他那位现室友说的，他们已经过了需要形象管理的时期了。

“哎西。”

腰上某个地方不小心硌到了什么硬物，他忍不住轻呼出声，挣扎着翻了个身避开了那痛处，伸手往那一探才发现麦还没摘。

到底是岁月不饶人，连记忆力都变差了。他一边感叹着一边侧身对上了坐在房间另一边玩手机的哥哥的眼睛，而那人的视线只是和自己触碰了一下便回到了手机上，道：

“疼吗？”

“还好。”他嘴上虽是这么说着，但还是稍微掀起衣摆看了眼。没有发红，幸好幸好。

“我上次看你那还贴着药膏，应该还没完全好吧，”他似乎是觉得自己不会听进去半个字的唠叨，改口轻声道：“下次注意点。”

他听出来了哥哥是在提醒他小心腰上的新旧伤，但可能是因为这哥哥天生的低沉嗓音，这轻飘飘的一句关心竟显得尤为真挚。

这让他一下子就想到了方才在露天平台他面对着自己说的话，同样的语气，同样的认真，在周围一众哥哥们和摄像的凝视下，十五年次游刃有余的艺能老手竟有些怯场。哥哥比自己小上一圈的手恰好嵌在自己手里，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻擦过自己的手心，松开之后才发现手心不知道什么时候出了一层薄汗。

他看着在房间那头玩手机的哥哥，因为要给自己的访谈腾出位置而搬着椅子坐在墙角，原本就消瘦的骨架显得愈发纤细，从监视器里看仿佛自己才是更年长的那个。

他抓过枕头抱在胸前，轻松道：“没事，就扭到了而已，很快就好了。”

“要是你24岁的时候这样说我还会相信。”

“是吗，哥你刚刚才说我是你们永远的忙内。”

“你总要长大的。”

“那你觉得我长大了吗？”

他说完后房间陷入了一片寂静，坐在那边的哥哥眼神虽然还是黏在手机屏幕上，但微微蹙起的眉表示陷入了短暂的沉思。

倒不是说他随着年龄的增长从而变得感性了起来，而是相比起去年变得稍微轻松了的上半年让他有了些闲暇，一些以往从未想过的思绪也不经意间占据了头脑的一角。

按照算法他今年34岁，早已过了而立之年并且像男人一样完成了国家的义务，在外是游刃有余的前辈，回到队里就变成了天上地下的小孩。反差很大，有时候对他们组合不熟悉的前后辈看到都忍不住揶揄，刚开始还会稍作解释，随着时间久了他便一笑了之。

看着哥哥终于把注意力从手机转移到他脸上，他嘴角的弧度忍不住上扬了一些，好像丝毫不在意哥哥眼神里满满的不解。

“你小子，”那人最终还是在他的虫子眼攻势里败下阵来，看着制作组帮他们拆了麦并搬着摄像机离开房间后起身拿着手机趴在床上，想到了什么似的弯了弯眉眼，笑道：“没有。”

“哎噫，”他对此毫不意外地撅了撅嘴，翻了个身平躺看着天花板，如他哥所愿地发挥着“没长大的忙内”的特权，道：“艺声哥关下灯，我要睡觉了。”

关于长没长大这个困惑曾经苦恼了他好一阵子，甚至到了哥哥们全都知道他的想法的地步，现在回想起无非是青春期小男孩的自负和哥哥们给的反馈形成的不对等，而到了现在就算是在综艺里他都不是年龄最小的了，时间久了也就看淡了。

毕竟大前辈当久了也是会累的，偶尔在哥哥们眼里没长大也不是什么坏事。

2

等到室内里最后留着的那盏床头灯关上，天花板角上的摄像机红点闪烁了几下之后也悄悄地熄灭。

他半睁着眼侧头看了看因为他刚刚的软磨硬泡靠过来的哥哥，背着光只能看清一个模糊的剪影。他身子往那边挪了挪，把手从被子里伸出来朝那边伸，准确地碰到了放在床边柔软的床单上的手。

他哥的手好像常年温度都不高，冬天里捂不热更是常有事，现在的温度倒是还算好，也不知道是不是在室内待久了的原因。

他先是试探地碰了碰手背，随后像例行检查似的检查了下经常在他哥哥嘴里遭殃的指甲，最后手指轻轻穿过了指缝，虚虚握住了那只比自己的小上很多的手。

“干嘛呢？”

他哥一压低嗓音就会自带混响，磨砂玻璃似的颗粒钻进耳朵里，挠得痒痒的。

他没说话，闭着眼睛稍稍握紧了对方的手，可能是被他哥传染了，也可能是所处的氛围太好，他突然想起了以前那间属于他们的宿舍。

自从哥哥们陆续搬出去之后，他才发现原以为逼仄狭小的宿舍竟然这么大，那时的他和灵九坐在沙发里，看着哥哥们把东西搬走后空出了一大片的客厅。尽管没有真正腾出多少位置，但依旧显得空空荡荡的。

他们都知道是为什么。

“灵九。”

“嗯？”

“你什么时候搬。”

“嗯……等东熙哥回来再说吧。”

两个最小的在宿舍里住了好一段时间，除了服役的神童哥休假的时候偶尔会回来一次，其他多数时候都是他们两个和经纪人守着这偌大的宿舍。

有一次通告结束得晚，回到宿舍躺在床上时已经夜深人静，床头暖黄色的小夜灯闪着微弱的光，他盯着黑洞洞的天花板，无端地觉得四周太安静了，甚至有些突兀。

那是一种想念的东西在作祟，上一次出现的时候大约是在三年前，更早的时候，应该是在中国的宿舍。

回忆的闸门稍微开出一条缝隙便一发不可收拾，为了珍贵的睡眠时间，他还是选择把那些暂时抛于脑后，翻了个身抱着床边的企鹅娃娃向梦乡飞去。

3

他睡觉一直习惯抱着什么东西才睡得着，不管是被子、枕头还是娃娃，粉丝们送来的企鹅玩偶有一些也被他搬到了床上。这个习惯他说不上来是什么时候养成的，只知道从他反应过来后已经存在很久了，而他也懒得去管，毕竟抱着东西睡觉是真的舒服。

所以在他住进那间十几个人挤在一起的宿舍后，他也免不了躺在地铺上抱着那薄薄一床被子入睡。也许是让他在床边睡的艺声哥看他在地上缩成一团有些不忍，在他打了一个星期地铺后把自己的床分出了一半给他。尽管这张小床对两个一米八左右的男孩来说显得过于狭窄，但好歹不用继续待在地上了。而他睡觉乱抓东西的习惯却不是那么容易改的，特别是挤在狭窄的床铺上，导致有好几天他都是抓着哥哥的手或者被子醒过来的。

那时候的他总是醒得很早，每次迷迷糊糊睁开眼后不出意外的全是乌漆墨黑的卧室，窗帘关地紧紧的，安安静静的房间里只能听见均匀的呼吸声。他动了动睡地有些发麻的肩膀想翻个身，却发现自己的手被那人压着动弹不得，温热的鼻息一下一下扫着他的指尖。他小心翼翼地轻轻往外挪了一点，生怕把这浅眠的哥哥吵醒，但完全挣脱出来必定要把人弄醒，他纠结了几秒后索性选择了放弃。只不过最后起床后被压着的那只手麻了，他自知是自己睡觉不安分理亏在先，只能用虫子眼不满地看着一脸无辜的哥哥。

后来过了很多年，他躺在待机室的沙发上，身侧坐着染了一头银灰发色的哥哥，举着手机摆弄角度。他对狂热的自拍上瘾者不太感兴趣，打了个呵欠后伸手把他哥搭在椅子上的手捞了过来，想到了什么似的说起了以前住宿舍挤一张床的事。

“你小子睡觉真的不安分，”他哥任他抓着自己的手把玩，一边调整镜头的角度一边嘟囔道：“不仅抢被子还到处乱抓。”

“那哥可以叫醒我啊。”

“你那个时候啊是睡得不安稳，要是我叫醒了你，你更睡不着了。”

“哥你这是把我当小孩。”

“你那个时候不就是小孩吗。”

他哥似乎是好不容易拍到了满意的照片，放下手机转过身抬起了那只被他抓着的手。他以为他哥又要碰他的脸，条件反射地偏过头朝沙发里边挤，嘴里那句“我才补过的妆”还没出口，就见他哥的手越过了他的脸，往上捋了捋他的头发。

“头发都给你睡乱了。”他哥把他被沙发扶手挤地翘起来的头发压平，无意间往他脸上扫了眼，发现他瞪着那双黑葡萄般的大眼睛一脸紧张地盯着放在头发上的那只手，忍不住扑哧笑了起来，“哎一古，我们咕噜真可爱啊。”

“哥，我们国家的文化里没话说的时候才会夸人可爱，”他突然想起了很多年前他们三个在日本活动时参加的一个访谈，他哥好像也用了“可爱”这个形容词，而他自己差不多也是这么回答的，他回过神来看了看面前比那个时候几乎别无二致，又好像哪里都变了的哥哥，故作夸张道，“真的是2019年最差的哥哥了。”

“呀，”他哥最后还是用指背碰了下他的脸，习以为常地弯着眉眼道，“你这句话是打算说道明年吗？”

“也不是不可以啊，”他一个鲤鱼打挺翻身站了起来，走过他哥身后时弯下腰从他身后伸出双手挽住了他的肩左右晃了晃，下巴搁在他哥肩上看着镜子里的眼睛，笑道：“反正过不了多久就是明年了。”

4

2020年来得很快，也可能是行程一件接着一件根本没给人喘息的机会，他逐渐感觉在镜头前的时间变得稍纵即逝，反而坐在保姆车上才有点自己身处这世上的实感。

他的艺声哥还是延续了往常的样子，除了团体活动其他的时间大部分都待在咖啡店里，就着店里的装恒拍拍照，或者是上网刷到了什么有意思的事情，会发到他们的聊天群里，也会挑几张看上去挺有意思的发给他。

看似无所事事却十分平静，像一汪安安静静湖水，如镜的水面在阳光底下波光粼粼，但偶尔在微风的吹拂下会卷起一点浪花，拍打着岸边光滑的礁石。

而最近他哥给他发的是以前的照片，他看着那些像装裱在毛玻璃里的有些陌生的照片，分不清到底是十年还是十二年。

不知不觉里“十年”“十四年”逐渐成了他们常常挂在嘴边的口头禅，尽管他们之间的相处还是和以前无差，但也悄悄证明了他们在一起的时间已经超过了各自人生的一半的事实。

就像现在，他在通告的中场休息里突然收到了他哥发来的一堆照片，画面里青涩的面容透露出年代久远，而他也只是飞快地刷了两下便退出了Kakao Talk。

他知道自己不需要回复什么，从那些毫无征兆发来的图片里他轻而易举地读出了一种名为想念的东西，想念的是从前还是现在也显得不是那么重要了，反正他们离见面的日子也不远了。

感谢这十几年间的你来我往后自然形成的默契。

然而现实从来不会按部就班地这么往前走，似乎是觉得日子太过一帆风顺，偏偏还要变成难度突然上调的关卡。

安排好的行程不是暂停就是往后顺延，突然空出来的休息时间就这么毫无征兆地纷至沓来，而再见面的那天也到了一个月以后。

除了回归综艺的录制，还有那十年前就开始筹备却一再搁置的企划。

他们在很多场合里用着开玩笑的语气说过他们组合最开始是project组合，不论是人数最多的大型团，还是从来没有偶像组合尝试过的小分队，好像他们从出道起就注定要完成许多的“首次”。不看好的闲言碎语从未少过，其实说到底还是不信任，不相信这些脸上还带着稚气的毛头小子能做出什么来。

那时年纪尚小的他远远没有练就出今日的强心脏，各种尖酸刻薄的碎嘴像针一样扎进来，最终在一个闷热的夏至傍晚彻底溃不成军。

练习室内廉价的灯光把几张脸照地惨白，老旧的电风扇吱吱呀呀地摇着头，就算只是一动不动地站着，额头两侧不断浸出的汗水还是不断地顺着脸颊两侧滑到下颚。夏季的惊雷在窗外兀地炸开，冰雹似的雨点敲击着玻璃窗，和室内的音响的乐声混在一起，惹得人心生烦躁。

身上穿着的半袖已经完全被汗水浸湿，他撩起衣服下摆扇着风，握着话筒不知疲倦地一遍又一遍唱着那首早就烂熟于心的歌曲。声乐老师在一个小时之间就检查过了他们的合唱并且点头说了可以休息，但是他还是和往常一样又拿起了话筒。

他对自己的嗓子从来都呵护得紧，状态不好的时候连大声说话都不愿，而现在他像被下了蛊一样循环往复地进行着完全耗费嗓子的练习，甚至发觉喉头变得干涩后依旧没有停下来的意思。

这下任何人都能看出来他的状态不对，坐在练习室角落里的艺声哥看了他很久，直到听出了他稳稳当当的歌声里终于出现了一丝疲态便起身关了音响，脸上阴晴不定地朝他走过来。

他心里有一瞬的发怵，他哥的眼睛是那种眼尾上挑的凤目，不笑的时候莫名让人害怕。他握着话筒的手慢慢往下垂，侧头看着慢慢走过来的人，尽量不让这密闭空间的气氛显得那么剑拔弩张。

但是最后他哥只是站在他对面看了他两眼，叹了口气后靠近给了他一个轻地不能再轻的拥抱。

“我们，会成功的吧。”他把下巴搁在那人的肩上，揪着他上衣的下摆在他耳边小声地问道。手心里的布料和自己的一样半湿着，靠得这么近他才发现，这哥哥最近好像瘦了。

最终他哥从这个丝毫不温情的怀抱里退出来，想像往常一样碰碰他的脸，却在看到他脸上豆大的汗珠后转而拍了拍他的背，低着嗓音安慰道，会的，会变好的。

他如释重负地点了点头，和他哥还有坐在另一边的厉旭收拾东西回了宿舍，尽管他听出来了，那句安慰他的话音深处带着迷惘的颤抖。

直到很多年之后的那次五巡，他又在哥哥的声音里听出了似曾相识的语气。暗红色的头发在镁光灯下变成了鲜红色，原本带着点婴儿肥的脸颊瘦了下去，作为全场最年长的人在他眼里好像又变回了那个自己都不确定未来却要来安慰自己的小孩。

这次的情况和以往都不一样，却都是他们要面对的，两年的空白期对于他们的职业来说太久太久，以至于回到后台之后化妆室的氛围被连带着变得沉重。方才在台上还能说会道的他突然发现在这氛围下说什么都不合适，只能越过人群给了那人一个沉甸甸的拥抱，轻轻拍着哥哥的肩膀试图安抚着那人塌陷的情绪。

站在一旁让staff拆耳麦的赫宰哥看到了这一幕，笑着打趣道，“我们的忙内长大了会照顾人了。”

“我又不是小孩子了。”他抬起头，扁着嘴恢复了熟悉的满是嫌弃的语气。

5

他有时候觉得，在年长者眼里当一个孩子还是蛮不错的，毕竟比起有时需要保持成熟稳重，自由散漫惯了的他还是乐意处在一直以来的舒适圈里。

被哥哥们说是小恶魔般的孩子也没什么大不了的，他一边这样想着，一边悄悄地往他哥身后凑。

小分队活动之后的行程排得满，有好几天晚上都有两个通告要跑，而今晚他们的任务是和抽中的粉丝连线直播，相比起坐在几个镜头前的访谈，倒显得轻松了许多。他刚刚结束了和一个粉丝的连线，站起来活动筋骨的时候恰巧看到了他哥新连上的视频通话，于是便玩心大起地凑了过去。

“啊！！”

视频通话那头的粉丝看到他的脸出现在屏幕里没忍住尖叫了起来，他对自己恶作剧般的出现效果满意极了，从后面环着他哥的肩晃来晃去，笑得一脸得逞。而他哥也只是最开始的时候吓了一跳后便随他去了，甚至在他的作怪下还能和旁边的staff正常对话。

他哥的肩膀虽然比他小了几乎一圈，但是对他来说异常地好挂，他就这么挂在他哥肩上像抱着娃娃一样晃来晃去。

他没看手机屏幕，但是他知道自己的嘴角一定咧地很开。

“呀，你刚刚突然扑过来干什么，吓我一跳。”

等到结束了视频通话，他哥才回过头问候他这个罪魁祸首，他明明最知道自己不经吓，但是他却比谁都喜欢吓自己。

“嗯……”他瘫在沙发上装模作样地苦恼了一会儿，想到了什么似的笑道，“因为我想吃葱饼了。”

“什么？”

“我想吃葱饼了。”

“什么葱饼？”

“春天的葱饼。”

虽然他们都说艺声哥是四次元的脑回路，但是他的思绪也是属于时不时就会出走的，很显然被他一句话噎住的哥哥一下子没听懂他在说什么。而他却一点也不着急，他相信他哥那堪比AlphaGo的记忆力很快就能想起来。

果不其然，他哥反应过来后也是无奈地扶额，道：“你不说我都忘了，让你唱春阵你一直在唱别的。”

“因为我更喜欢那一首啊。”他理直气壮。

“呀！”

“本来就是。”

走出公司已经过了晚上九点，天完全黑了下来，街道两头的灯光影影绰绰，天上挂着一轮不算圆的月亮，万里无云，竟显得像白日的太阳一样明亮。

他们三个站在门口的路边等着各自的经纪人把车开过来，聊着一些琐碎的闲话。他低头踢着人行道上的小石子，忽然觉得此刻的情景和很多年前的重合在了一起。同样的夜晚，同样的三个人，不同的是那是还是旧旧的公司大楼和更年轻的面庞。

那时的他们每晚结束了练习便结伴朝着宿舍的方向走，背上的挎包里装着练习时换下的湿衣服，少年们迈着轻快又忐忑的脚步往前走，走向一段等待着他们去探索的未知前程。

经纪人终于把车开了出来，但先来的是接他哥的那辆，稳稳当当地停在他们面前。他看着那人拉开保姆车的车门坐上去，在车窗摇上去之前抢先道，“艺声哥明天见。”

“嗯，明天见。”  
他哥握着手机朝他挥了挥，转而靠着椅背摇上了车窗。黑色的保姆车慢慢地开动，顺着公司门口的道路向路口驶去。

“圭贤呐，上车了。”

“来了。”

他回过神，捏了捏挂在胸前的背包肩带，脚步轻快地朝他的那辆保姆车走过去。

过于明亮的月光在地上留下了树梢晃动的影子，他仰起了头看了看晴朗的夜色，像是被水洗过似的一丝云也没有，几颗一闪一闪的星星散落在夜空里，像黑丝绒里掉落了几颗洁白的珍珠。

明天一定是个艳阳天。

FIN.


End file.
